Many tools such a hand tools, power tools, cutlery, etc., provide handles which a user of the implement may grasp in order to hold and manipulate the tool. Such tools may be formed from metal or other hard materials. Such tools may further include handles, hand grips, or both that are formed from softer materials such as wood, plastic, rubber, etc., which users may find more suitable for grasping and gripping than the hard materials used to form the tool. Since the handles, grips, or both are formed from a different material than the tool, the handles and grips must be joined or otherwise affixed to the tool.
To this end, a tool may include a tang to which a handle or grip is affixed. For example, hand grips may be placed on each face of the tang such that the tang is sandwiched between the hand grips. Rivets, screws, or other fasteners may pass through an outer face of one hand grip, through the tang, and through the outer face of the other hand grip. In this manner, the fasteners affix the hand grips to the tool via its tang.
Limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches should become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with aspects of the embodiments set forth in the remainder of the present application.